Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). MFPs are used in connection with example embodiments disclosed in detail below, but it is to be appreciated that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared among users via a data network. Users may send document processing jobs, such as a print request, to one or more networked devices. In a typical shared device setting, one or more workstations are connected via a network. When a user wants to print a document, an electronic copy of that document is sent to a document processing device via the network. The user may select a particular device when several are available. Companies may have several or many MFPs available for employee use. The devices maybe distributed on one or more floors or at one or more locations. Jobs may be routed to other available MFPs for processing.
MFPs require periodic maintenance for reasons including device failure or depletion of supplies such as paper, toner, ink or staples. While some maintenance procedures are straightforward, many are complex and require the services of a trained technician. When devices are distributed among different locations, monitoring or maintenance can require significant resources, and having a dedicated technician may not be justifiable or cost effective.
Companies may outsource device maintenance to a service company. Service technicians can be notified by the company when maintenance is required. More recently, devices are networked and include an ability to send a message, such as an e-mail, to a technician charge with maintaining a device when service is required. Service may be due to things such as device failure, but may also include regularly scheduled maintenance intervals. Such intervals may be based on time passage, or may be based on machine usage, such as number of copies made. Many devices include counters or other gauges which may communicate status information via an associated network.
It is highly desirable for service technicians to be as efficient as possible. Device outages can lead to lost productivity. Increased efficiency allows for more responsive servicing, and maximizes technician utilization.